underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are unions of the differing superhuman species of Immortals, Vampires, and Lycans. To become a Vampire/Lycan Hybrid, one needs to have the Corvinus gene and be part of the Corvinus bloodline. Marcus Corvinus, William Corvinus, Michael Corvin, and Eve are all direct blood descendants of Alexander Corvinus, and are, thus, able to become Vampire/Lycan Hybrids. Lucian and Sonja, despite not being a part of the Corvinus bloodline, would have had a Hybrid child that would have been a neutral hybrid, an entirely-new immortal species that never existed before, however, Sonja was slain at the hands of her own father. Selene, David, Semira, (Possibly Lena) Jacob Lane, Quint Lane, and Marius are all Corvinus Strain Hybrids. Selene was turned into a hybrid directly by drinking Alexander Corvinus's blood, then she sired David, possibly Lena, and, unwillingly, Semira. Jacob and Quint Lane, and later Marius were made into Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrids by drinking and/or injecting themselves with the hybrid blood of Michael and Eve. Jacob and Quint could genetically extract the pure Corvinus Strain from Eve, making them more enhanced as they kept inoculating themselves with the serum made from her blood. Marius, however, had to inject himself and drink directly from Michael's hybrid blood, resulting in a transformation even more unstable and temporary than the former Lycan hybrids, probably caused by the high concentration of the incompatible Vampire Strain present in Michael's blood. It should be noted that the Corvinus-Strain Hybrids are not "true" Hybrids, as they are more of an evolved form/new breed of Vampires and Lycans since their DNA is mostly the same and not a mixture like the Lycan/Vampire Hybrids. Also, technically, all Vampires and Lycans already carry the Corvinus Strain, mutated with the animals DNA, and the assimilation of the "pure" Corvinus Strain simply strengthens/evolves their own existing Strain (their physical abilities are amplified and their weakness eliminated). Types of Hybrids Lycan Dominant-Vampire Hybrid A Hybrid with a Lycan dominant side resembles more a Lycan in appearance. The eyes are completely black, the faces are only slightly elongated, the rib cages are slightly extended, have little to no fur and dark blueish skin. This type of Hybrid have the claws, teeth as well the animalistic posture of a Lycan. They also possess the Lycan's signature roar. Michael Corvin is the first and only known Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. This variation is completely immune to silver and sunlight. This type of Hybrid must also feed on blood, like an ordinary Vampire, becoming ill if they consume solid food. Like all Hybrids, the limits of this type are not fully known. Vampire Dominant-Lycan Hybrid A Hybrid who was a Vampire first, on the other hand, has more physical attributes portraying its chiropteran 'ancestry.' While it shares the Lycan's black eyes, claws, and musculature, a Vampire-dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, no hair at all, blueish skin and taloned, retractable wings. Like Vampires it also needs to feed on blood. Marcus Corvinus is the first and only known Vampire-Lycan Hybrid. However, as Marcus is also the original Vampire and the strongest of his kind, it can be speculated that not all Vampire-Lycan Hybrids would have abilities as potent as those of Marcus. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Selene is the first of this class of Hybrid, having been a Vampire when she was given the blood of Alexander Corvinus to make her strong enough to stand up against his sons, Marcus and William. She gained heightened strength and speed, as well as the ability to withstand sunlight. The pure Corvinus Strain also increased her healing factor, as she was able to take Marcus's wing talon directly through the chest and recover almost instantly. Her Vampire Strain also became more powerful, as she was able to endure a Lycan's bite and continue on fighting without any trouble. Selene later turned David into this type of Hybrid to save his life, as the Corvinus strain was able to bring him back, after being mauled and infected by a Lycan. Semira later drained a portion of Selene's blood and consumed it, transforming herself into this type of Hybrid in the process. Selene, presumably, later also turned Lena into this type of Hybrid, possibly as repayment for saving her life. There is no much physical change regarding to their transformations, except, maybe, in the color of their eyes, which are generally in similar shades to those common among vampires, but can become platinum/white while they are extremely high on adrenaline. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Quint Lane was likely the first of this kind, being the test subject of his own father and being constantly infused with the pure Corvinus Strain, which greatly increased his strength, size, healing factor and partially took away his deadly allergy to silver. His transformed appearance was still very similar to a Lycan, but much bigger, easily towering any other Hybrid or Werewolf/Lycan before him. Quint's father, Jacob Lane, also infused himself with the pure Corvinus Strain. He did not, however, have as many infusions as his son did, causing him to look somewhat more humanoid and not be as improved, although he was still powerful and deadly in combat. The latter Lycan Leader, Marius, was later revealed to be also a variation of a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, It was shown that he was drinking and injecting himself with the hybrid blood of Michael Corvin. This made him powerful enough to engage other hybrids such as Selene in a straight fight, even while on his human form, managing to almost overpower her on few occasions. However, his transformation, while still powerful, was only temporarily and highly unstable, likely due to the Vampire Strain also present in Michael's blood, which was incompatible with Marius's own Lycan Strain, creating a enhanced but more human-like Lycan creature. Marius himself theorized that only the "pure" Corvinus Strain already fused with a Lycan Strain would make his Hybrid powers stabilize and stay permanent, leading him on the quest to find and capture Eve for her unique blood. Tri-Blood Hybrid The first and only known Tri-Blood Hybrid is Eve. Being Selene and Michael Corvin's biological daughter, she was already born with all three strains "types" (Vampire, Lycan, and Pure Corvinus Strain) in her blood. In her Hybrid form, her eyes resembles as that of a Lycan, being mostly black, but also displaying the Vampire's electric blue irises. Her skin changes into a bluish color, her lips change from pink to black, her fangs are bigger in the lower-jaw and she possess the lycan-like claws. However, at a quick glance, her appearance remains mostly human-like. Eve was able to survive eleven to twelve years without feeding on blood and is still able to kill a lower Lycan by ripping its head in half and survive its infectious bite. She also manages to fight Jacob Lane, another Hybrid, on equal grounds despite her young age, killing him by ripping out his throat mere minutes after coming off Propofol, a powerful anesthetic. Her mother believes that, in time, she will become the most powerful Immortal to have ever lived. Neutral Hybrid Someone naturally born from a Vampire and Lycan union may display yet a different set of characteristics. Viktor's daughter, Sonja, a Vampire, fell in love with Lucian, a Lycan, and became pregnant with his child. This type of Hybrid is implied in scenes discussing the pregnancy of Sonja by Lucian and Sonja herself. However, there is no evidence indicating that whether or not this type of Hybrid would bear increased power or fewer weaknesses. Powers & Abilities As emphasized by Singe, Hybrids possess the combined abilities of both or more of their parent species, making them more powerful than either. *'Superhuman Strength': Even newly-sired Hybrids possess strength equal to or slightly above that of a transformed Lycan/Werewolf and even a Vampire Elder. Michael was able to fight Viktor immediately after becoming a Hybrid, and before his first feeding. He can also bend steel with his grip and kills the oldest of all Werewolves by tearing the top-half of his head off shortly after reviving from death. Eve tosses a cabinet high into the air, shattering it; rips apart a lower Lycan and fights Jacob Lane, another Hybrid, on equal terms, and kills him by ripping out his throat mere minutes after coming off a powerful anesthetic. Marcus, a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid, is able to raise the entrance to his brother's prison (an enormous stone door) without using the key, pull on a rope hard enough to bring a helicopter crashing down from the air, and fight hand-to-hand with Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid whose strength surpasses that of a Vampire Elder. The true upper limits of the strength of Hybrids is unknown, but if they have a limit it is certainly very high. *'Superhuman Speed': Even having just turned,a hybrids speed surpasses that of both a vampire and a lycan, with their movements being the fastest of any immortal species. Hybrids are able to move from one place to another faster than the eye can see with extreme ease. *'Superhuman Endurance': Hybrids can easily sustain gunshots, being stabbed and endure high falls. They can also withstand strikes, blows and other wounds by other superhumanly strong beings, and still be able to fight back. Hybrids can also hold their breath for several minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. *'Superhuman Agility': Hybrids have a higher level of agility than both lycans and vampires alike. They can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Healing:' Their regenerative abilities are much more powerful than normal Vampires and Lycans, allowing them to quickly heal from wounds and giving them total invulnerability to the common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light. As displayed by Michael, Hybrids even have the capacity to heal from death, given their bodies are still intact. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment. *'Superhuman Senses': Hybrids senses of sight, hearing, touch, and smell are glaring obviously and super/unnaturally acuter than other species. They can see cleary from far away, see the faintest distinctions/track things too fast for the natural eye, hear through dense walls perfectly and even smell anything over vast distances. Some can detect danger and/or sense others' presence. *'Hybrid Transformations:' Hybrids, much like Lycans have the ability to transform themselves into a more powerful and deadly creature. The Transformations are triggered at will and are almost instantaneous, seemingly not requiring the Hybrid to learn how to control it. The Hybrid's form vary drastically from Hybrid to Hybrid, usually resembling more their dominant species and the types of strains present on their blood (Vampire, Lycan and/or pure Corvinus strain). *'Immunity to UV Light and Silver:' Vampire/Lycan Hybrids are completely immune to both ultraviolet light and silver in any form. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrids have exhibited a complete immunity to UV light and are able to stand in direct sunlight without being harmed. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrids, however, have only a certain resistance to silver. Direct wounds by silver weapons heal almost instantly with little harm caused to the Lycan Hybrid, but an explosive weapon, such as a grenade with silver nitrate, detonated inside such a Hybrid could still kill one, implying that their immunity is only skin-deep. *'Razor-sharp Claws:' Hybrids with Lycan traits have retractable nails that grow at will from the tip of their fingers, mostly used for offensive purposes. With their extremely-sharp claws, they are able to rip through weaker foes, crawl walls and even cut through solid structures. *'Resurrection:' As a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Selene displayed the ability to resurrect the deceased David as a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid by applying her blood directly to his heart. *'Sensory Synchronization:' Eve is able to perceive images and hear sounds from the perspective of either one of her parents. It is explained that when she is within proximity to either her mother or her father, their brainwaves fall into sync with each other and she sees what they see, and they see what she sees, similar to a wireless network connection. This ability is apparently a random phenomenon rather than a controlled event. It's unknown if this power is exclusive to Eve, or if any pure born Vampire/Lycan Hybrid would have this ability. *'Flight:' Marcus Corvinus was able to fly in his Hybrid form, thanks to his bat-like wings that could be deployed and retracted from his back. This ability, however, is speculated to be exclusive only to Marcus as his status as the First Vampire and a Hybrid. Trivia *In Underworld: Evolution, Marcus intended to make his twin brother William into a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid in the hopes of possibly restoring some of his humanity. However, he never had the chance to before being killed by Selene. *From Singe's experiment with Michael Corvin's blood for Lycan-Vampire hybridization, he describes the resultant blood specimen as triple-cell platelets and super blood. *Eve makes a sound that is similar to a Lycan's roar, with the shriek of a Vampire as an overtone. *In Underworld, Lucian intended to turn himself into a Hybrid by injecting himself with both Michael's blood and the Vampire Elder Amelia's blood, in order to gain the upper-hand in the war and end the fighting but was killed before he could so. This suggests that he believed it might be possible for a Lycan was not descended from Alexander Corvinus to become a vampire hybrid using the blood of someone who is descended from Corvinus. Marius uses the same plan, successfully turning into a hybrid by drinking Michael's blood, who was already Hybrid at the time. His powers, however, were temporary and Marius believed that Eve's blood would make them permanent. *Most Vampires regard Hybrids with Lycan blood as "abominations" - Viktor, in particular, took drastic actions to ensure such a Hybrid never came into existence. Quite the opposite, Vampires who are Corvinus Strain Hybrids are seen as the purest of their kind and are held in high regard among the Vampires as seen with Selene, David and Lena, three Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrids, who are named Vampire Elders. *In Underworld: Evolution, when making Selene a Hybrid, Alexander Corvinus called what she would become "the future." This foreshadows that by the time of Underworld: Blood Wars Selene had turned others into hybrids like herself, creating a new generation of Vampires. *Selene is the only Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid to exhibit the white/platinum hybrid eyes. Strangely, this feature was only showed in Evolution. In the sequel, Awakening, she only exhibits the regular vampire's electric blue eyes, while in Blood Wars her eyes glow when she is in a painful or stressful situation. *Despite being known as a tri-blood hybrid, it would be more exact to consider Eve a vampire tri-blood hybrid due to being 2/4 vampire, 1/4 Lycan and 1/4 pure Corvinus strain hybrid. *The Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid has been seen more than any other hybrid in the franchise, with there being three existing at the end of Blood Wars, and the fourth having been killed in the same film. The reason for this is that, while any Vampire can be turned into a Corvinus Strain Hybrid, only the direct descendants of Alexander Corvinus can become Lycan-Vampire Hybrids. *Lycans seem unable to become permanently Lycan Corvinus strain hybrids by ingesting the blood from a Vampire Corvinus strain hybrid, instead, they would need the blood from someone with the lycan strain already adapted to the pure Corvinus's blood strain, like Eve or even Michael, and even then the hybridization doesn't seem to be permanent or stable, most likely because they also have the vampire gene in their blood, so the Lycans would need to drink or inject their mixed hybrid's blood from time to time to keep their powers enhanced. *Despite there being a large number of hybrids in the films, there has never been a neutral hybrid, as all hybrids shown have had one side to be dominant over the other. Even Eve, who was born with all three strains of the virus, was vampire dominant due to both her parents being part vampire. *It is unknown what would happen to Alexander Corvinus if he was bitten by a vampire or a Lycan. While Marcus and William were also immortals and yet became a vampire and a werewolf respectively, Alexander is the first immortal. So it is impossible to guess if he would have become a new kind of hybrid. *Vampire-Corvinus strain hybrids are remarkably similar to a dhampir, a half-vampire, and half-human hybrid, in modern fiction. Both are shown to have all the strengths and advantages of a normal vampire, if not more while lacking the traditional weaknesses of the species, except for the need to consume blood. *Selene's resurrection of David as a Hybrid is shown to be a unique act with others expressing surprise at Selene's ability to resurrect dead Vampires. *Selene and David's UV immunity as Hybrids is shown to not be common knowledge in Blood Wars. Semira, who sought the power of a Hybrid, was shown to be utterly surprised when Selene and David are able to "daywalk" to escape her clutches. This indicates that the abilities of a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid are largely unknown to the Vampires. *Lycan dominant vampire and lycan hybrids are probably stronger than their vampire dominant hybrid counterparts due to the fact that Lycans are stronger in their Werewolf forms than Vampires of their generation. Gallery es: Híbrido fr: Hybrides Category:Hybrids Category:Species